Do You
by BlackButlerKitty
Summary: Grell's boyfriend breaks up with him. *Internal Grell screaming* WHHHHYYYYY!
_Two years, we've been dating for two years and he just suddenly breaks up with me. Not that I hadn't seen it coming from the beginning that it wouldn't last. It still hurt… I mean REALLY badly. I'm surprised I'm not ripping you to pieces. I didn't really mean that… I'm just mad. I'm not really_ that _mad but… You understand right? Probably not… don't answer that. This is just a diary anyways so why would you answer? I'm so stupid…. Fuck it I'm gonna go take a walk. ~Grelly_

Sitting up I threw the red leather diary back onto the oak table I'd been sitting at and stood up, pushing the little matching oak chair back slightly. This wasn't a way I would have liked to be spending my Friday night. Or _expected_ to be spending my Friday night, I would have rather liked to not be worrying about the fact that my boyfriend of two years had just broken up with me. Surprisingly I was actually handling it pretty well… For now. I walked to the front door and threw on my red coat before shoving my phone and keys into my pocket and taking a deep breath. I ran a hand through my short red hair and smiled to myself slightly. _It's all gonna be okay._ I walked to the door and shrugged into my jacket then opened the door, walking out and locking it behind me. Once I got out the door I took a few steps down the sidewalk and took a deep breath, looking up at the moon and little diamond stars. I smiled to myself and continued to walk down the silent road until I got to the end where it was more busy. My street was pretty unpopular and well… Dark. all the lights had pretty much gone out over the years and nobody ever got around to fixing them. Besides that the street was actually one of the best in New York. All the yards were a beautiful lush green. I wasn't sure why it was though because only about four people lived on the long ten house street. Luckily for me though, I lived in the last house on the block so the sound of all the cars was pretty muted and on some nights I could just sit in my yard and watch the cars drive by… But that was usually with William… Of course that wouldn't be happening anymore now that he was gone. I ran a hand through my hair again and continued walking down the busy street to one of the many bars that lined the block. It was my favorite one, mostly because it was the most quiet and on good nights I could just sit in the corner with a cup of Mike's Hard Strawberry Lemonade. I guess you could say that those were my bad days in a way… I usually didn't drink beer, I wasn't a big fan. On my good days I could usually be seen with a Wine Cooler. But today… Today was not a good day.

Looking up, I saw that I was standing in front of the bar, the red and blue open sign glowing bright below the faded blue signed that announced you were at Bruce's Place. I slowly opened the door and was greeted by the familiar smell of cigarettes and beer along with the tiny ring of the bell above the door.

"Oh Grell! Long time no see bud!" And the deep voice of the owner, Bronco. He was a pretty tough looking man with slightly ruffled black hair that had small streaks of gray running through it. He was about 6/3 with slightly darker skin and pretty big muscles that you could see through his tight black T-Shirt with the logo of a creamy color American Bulldog on right over his heart. It was meant to stand for his dog that his dog that had died. Whose name also happened to be the name of the bar. I mean obviously his name didn't include Place…

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy."

"Oh yeah, how's that boyfriend of yours?" I paused for a second and he seemed to get the message and nodded. I'm sorry about that but to be completely honest he was a bit of an asshole." I nodded and began to trudge to my corner before Bruce called out.

"Beer right?"

"Yeah." I yelled over my shoulder and continued to my corner. The corner was a red booth next to the window. The rest of the seats in the bar were sticky and covered in filth but my seat was the one that the waitresses (and mostly the waitresses) seemed to spend most of the time. Bronco always liked to joke and say it was because they had a little crush on me and they just wanted to keep the seat clean in case I came in. As I began scooting into my seat, Bronco walked up with my drink.

"Where are the girls?"

"I told all of them to just go home because we're not busy. We still have Sarah but she was too embarrassed to serve you." I shook my head and chuckled. He seemed to suddenly stand up straighter and a smile came to his face.

"Oh, but we got a new guy."

"Well that must be a good change, I'm sure you're getting sick of dealing with the girls all the time."

"They sure do gossip and cause a lot of drama." He agreed, scratching the back of his head.

"What's his name?"

"Oh! Yeah, you might know him actually. He sounded familiar and I feel like you mentioned him once. His name is Wiliam." I felt myself frown and my face fell onto the tabletop.

 **Author's note: Hey babes! Babes… you know, I like that. I'm gonna start using that xD**

 **So, this is my new story, I hope you like it so far. I'm not sure where it's gonna end up but hey, more for the people right?! Gotta make you guys happy so you don't show up at my house with pitchforks and torches. As old fashioned as that may be… But yeah! Tell me how you guys liked it and if you want gimme some of dem ideas. Bye babes. *Blows kisses***


End file.
